


Stay Strong. Stay Safe. Stay Yourself.

by Selene_Ye



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Keep Fighting, Oh god, STOP THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Ye/pseuds/Selene_Ye
Summary: Don't let him get in. Don't let him take over.





	Stay Strong. Stay Safe. Stay Yourself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



Something is terribly, terribly wrong.

I’m just a reader - I’ve always just been a reader. But this is quite the special occasion. Something needs to be done. I just need to get my thoughts down. I want to piece this thing together, maybe help the others.

I’m _scared_.

Not for myself, because I know I’m small enough in the fandom - although I read many authors’ stories, I really only comment on Leah’s stories. I’m safe, that’s for sure.

But I’m worried for the bigger authors. From what I’ve gathered, from trying to piece together the timeline and the details, this self-indulgent little ass, the Cursed God, has captured the big influencers of the fandom and put them in a remodeled version of Everlock.

I think most authors that woke up in Everlock are possessed now. I’m really worried. I know that they’re all strong fighters, but he is taking over their minds one by one. According to Alice, she and Bronwyn are two of the only authors left who haven’t been corrupted.

But Chala has shown it’s possible to manipulate your demon and use them for your own benefit, if you just know their name. That will come in useful later, I’m sure of it.

Somehow Alice figured this out early on and learned her demon's name. All power to her, but she probably should have told someone else. If we start lying and keeping secrets the Cursed God will definitely win. 

I think - I hope - there must be more free authors, but they are all incapacitated, or trapped. Leah is trapped somewhere, and her situation sounds eerily similar to how she described Justine’s death back in season 1.

Buried alive.

Please, no.

Many of the authors have gone back to writing and posting their normal content, and things might seem back to normal. But I can sense the undertones, and they’re off. People are still posting weird, creepy stories, just less of them.

I feel like he’s pulling us into a false sense of security.

There's one author whom the Cursed God tried to visit, or corrupt, or something: TheEmoAuthor - they’re okay. The Cursed God, or whoever his minion was, couldn’t find them when they hid in the closet. I don’t understand why the Cursed God sent a physical being to them, rather than just contacting them through their mind like everybody else. But thank the heavens, someone is still out here in the world, and has full knowledge of what’s going on. Maybe we can help each other. We need to stick together to work to help those in Everlock.

I’m most scared for Birdy. Before I ever got into this fanfiction nonsense I had conversations with her over RMS via YouTube comments. Now this bastard has gotten into her mind and she’s been transformed into some magpie/human creature and shut in a cage. And she only wants to serve the Cursed God. I know she must still be in there somewhere, but from what I’ve heard no one has been able to draw her out. To the Cursed God, she’s nothing more than a gift. An object for his bride.

Speaking of his bride: ETNMystic - I think she must be the catalyst. I think she made a deal with the Cursed God, and now the prick wants to marry her. And everyone else - they’re just servants to wait on them hand and foot for the rest of time. This asshat has gone too far. There has to be a way to stop him.

There has to be.

Of course, there are dozens of others, stories told and untold. Lucy, Tegan, Jas, and more… and there are a few that I don’t know a lot about their stories and puzzle pieces. If they sent out a cry for help on Ao3, they haven’t updated…. I fear the worst for them.

This is already such a convoluted story, but there’s still one more puzzle piece to it all. RMS. They found Mystic, along with Calliope. I’m not sure how they fit into this story, but I know they are helping Mystic. If anyone can solve this, it would be them. Between Matt’s logic, Saf’s puzzle-solving skills, and Ro’s determination, I have full faith in them.

I still think I’m too small for the Cursed God to set his eyes on me. But I know we shouldn’t get cocky. I’ll keep an eye out, surround myself with people, and update if something interesting pops up.

If you’re reading this, stay strong. Stay safe. Stay ~~yourself~~. Know that if **I** have any say in this matter the nightmare will **never** ~~soon~~ be over. **Don’t** ~~And I will~~ keep fighting.

~~Don’t give in. Keep fighting.~~

**Gi** v **e** i **n. S** u **bmit**  to **y** ou **r ~~God~~.**

 

 

 

**It’s too late now.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ṡ̷̡̡̛̛͚̭̘̪̗͚̺͈̙̺̣͇̖̝̝͙̹̘͙̘̙͇̖͕̩͒͌̈́̉̑̉̈́̌̒̌̒̽͑̿̃̒̽̃͂̄̔̀͂̓͛̚̕͜͜ḩ̷̛͍̣̦̜̹̳̞̦͇͔̦̞̮̭̻̫͚̞̙̱̗̹̞̯̖͈͍̣̲̊̌̎̉̈̌̃̆̽̒͂̋̊̓͊̽̽͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠i̴̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̟͔̟͈͚̭͍̙͚̞̫͓͔͎̯̮̱͓͇̣͕̼͓̫̬̇͂̈́͋͛̍̿̌̔͂̌͌̈́́̽̎̈́̂̍̈́̍̓̎̅͌͌̏̚t̸̢̨̥̖̟̠̣̬̝͓̥̫̣̳̩͕̲̔̽̾͗͂̏͜.̵̖̠̽̓̍͌͊̄̾͛̂̈́͆͑̎̈͆̓̃͒̆̓͐̈͌̇͗̓͐̕̕ ̴̢̨̣̻̤͍̯̟̞͙͕̟͉̺̮̱̘͖̥͈͍̲̙̝̘̝̫̈́̌̐̽̏̈́I̷̧̧̨̢̟̠̖̝̩̭̥̪̭̪͙̘̤̦̞̮͓̯̥̳̞̙̤̪̠̥̲̞͊̄́͑̎̍͐̊̏̈́̓̓̒̉̉́̂͂̊͒͒͋̽͊̈́̀̅̒̚̚͝ͅ ̸̢̧̧̮̟̮̘͚̻̫̣̩̗̬̠̦̱̼̣̠̳̖̞̰̉̔̅̆̂̿̏̌̅̌͂͒̃͐̚͝͝͝d̶̪̰̭̤̱̪̻̤̖̗̱͇̺̗̠̪̪͊o̸͇̺̘̟̜̱̥n̴̡̘̫͍̮͍̪͍̍̄̈́̉͂̒̿͆̕’̶̨̡̗̦̥͈̬͙̦̻̙̫̪̱̬͙͚̥͚͍̳̻̥͚̤̪͔̦̱̜̰͌̌̑̄͗͠t̴̟̯̘̪̠͐̅̓̆̉͗̾̾́̌̄͒̏̓̃́͘͘ ̴̧̡͚͎̻̞̤̻̞͈̻̰̯̩͙͉͙̻͖̪̜̗͕̭̿̋̋̾̽̋̊̽̇̃͊̄͋̀̅͗̇̔̚̚̚̕͘͝ͅk̷̨̫͔̜͓̳̤̲̘̒̿̀̈̓̎̔̇̒̄͗̊̓̈͋̐̚͜͝ͅń̶̛̛̝̩̬̞̘̐̊̈̈́̐̽̐̆̎̈̆̎̇̅̄̎̓̉̉̑̓́̚ơ̷̥̠̮̇͛̔̊͑̔̉͌̎̓̓̈́̀͋̓͐̈́̎̆̊̈́̊̈́͐̏͛̋̔̚͘w̵̧̟̬̠̟̬̥̜̳̫͓͈̗̥̦͚̬͈̰̥̪̻̞͈̞̱̱̖̟̗̫͛͊̄͑͗̑̅͗̄̋͊͛̓̂̔͐̎̊͐̽̈̿̽̃͜͠…̶̧̡̼̮̯͈͇̟͚͇̝̱̮̥̞̺̭͇̣̩̥̀̈́͆͛͋̑͒̋̈̿͐͑͊̚̚͠͝ ̶̛̜̣͓̹̯̘͉̩͙̰̦̮̫̖̱̒̌̊Ḑ̴̧̡͓̟̪̲͎̻̣̭̦͎͖͚̮̃̎̐̍͒̐͐̏͊̓͂̎̊͑̍̓̏̊̎͘̕į̴̢̼͖̰̬̒̓̿̔̈́̈́͒̉͑̂̔͊̑́͌̇̇͒̂̾̑̓̾̒͝ḑ̵̨̡̺̮͇͚͈̹̖̰͖͕̫̳̻͇̯̫͖̗̤̘̜̟͈͕̥̬̲͔̠̿̓̏̅̓͆͆̃͑̔̿͊̓͐̅̓́̎͒̉͜͠͝͠ ̷̨̢̛̲̗̼̺͔͖̝͇̯̻͉̖͙͖̳̹͋͊͐͊̐͌̑̓̆͂̂̾̎̿͒̾͂͒͐͘h̸̛̯͕̣͔̄͌͌͒̇̚͘̕e̸̢̠̟̪̝͖̲͋͌̈́́̎̋̊̄̑͛̆̆̓̅̈́̾͌̈̽͋͊̈́̚̚̕͘͝͝͠ ̷̧̬͙͎͈̞̺̯̪̰̗͕̗̗̑̎̃̓̒̒̓̕̚͜t̵̢̨̨̛̼̜̹͔̠̝̮̗̪̲̳͎͔̻͚̺̱̼͚͉̰̙̓̓̌͋̓̇̃̈̿͛̕͜͝ą̸̨͇̱͕͇͚̞̜̠͒̆̾̾͛̽̂̓͌̔̀̋̔̑͊̾́̎̓̽̒̚͝ķ̶̨̢̢̲̖̼͚͕̺̫̻̱̱̙͚̺̩̯̖̙̫̗̖̖͉̳͖͐͗̀̀̌̉̽̈̓̈́̄̓̍̑̏͗̽̓̌̔̽̑͛̈́͝͝ë̴̢̡̢̡̙̼̱͙̰͙̗̞̭͙͇͔̫̯̰̥͉̝͇̟̖̀͛͒͋̽̓̏͛̓͋̉̕̕ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̨̡̡̙̟͚͖̦̯͔̫̭̮̩͈̹̬̲̤͕̣̖̜̋͂̍̽̆̈́͜͜ͅo̴͙̳͙͇̜̼̘͈̻̙̝͓͔͈̱͉̔̄́̈́̎̊̄̃̄̋͑́̀͘̚͜v̶̨̹̬͖͖̥̼̖̩̯͕͖̩͇̜͓͈̿̉̍̆̈̃̆̈͂̌̓̋͂͑̂͛͗̅̈͌̅͐̅͗̀̅͛͘͘͝e̸̢̺͈̱̟̩͌͒̏r̸̡̡̨̛͎̦͕̬̗̥̳̻̤̲̩̤̖̱̣̮̜̟̬̞̣̯̝̂̽̎̏̀̿̊̓̅̉̅̕͝?̵̲̬̖͈̗͈̳̲͓̞́̾ ̵̡̡̛̛̼͎̤̗͔̪̩̻͚̥̮͖̝͓̠͉̞̠̻̘̯͚̀̾̈̅͋́͛͂̽̃̀̀̄̅͋̓̉̓͆͘͝͝͝C̵̘̒̓̐̑̓̍̌̅̃̇͒͑̽͛̓̑͂̽͆͌͋̅͐͘̚͘͠͝ạ̸̠͇̀̄̿̃̒̈́͋̑͌̑͒̍͘ņ̷̺̗̤̺̲̉̌͛̌̆̑͑̅̆̉̿͊̄͒̎̚̚͝͝ ̶̧̰͓̜̖̟̗̠̻̭̱̪̼̟̪̻̝̤̳̼̞̖̲̺̜̺̉̔̅ͅŷ̵̛͍̼͕͙̝͙̝͇͓̟̪̪͆̑͋̋͛̾̔̎͌́͛̄̇̔̌͂͑̏̐͋̇̓͑͝ö̵̡̟̖͈͍̭͓̪̭̟̬͎͚̤͈̳̩͌̄̽͑ͅư̴̢̻̪̮͖̰͉̬͓̙̾͛̉̑ ̸̨̟͍̻̘̞̤̥̼͕̙̞̩͉̤̲̼̺̦̠̈́̔̍̍͂̀͋̌͆̈͌̍͋̆̈́̌̆̆͘͘͠͠͝͠h̸̯̫̜̙̦͍̭̾̂͛̈́̔̏̊̆̽̐̍͐͑̋̑̃̈́͊̓̊̕͠͝͝e̷͓̫̮̹͎̫̺͓̥̻͉̜͕͑̉̃̔̉̊͋̋͛̊̇͑̄̓̿̂̚͜͝ã̵͉̻̜̺̞̤͈̘̯͚́̅̈́̌͗̆̀̈́͒͒͊̚͠͝͝͝r̷̨͔̗͙̳͓̫̗̦͋͌̓̇̈́̂̓̈̉͊͋̏͛̇̊͋̽͑̔̽̂̃̏͗̂̈́͝͝͠ ̴̦̘̗͖̹̯̞̘̣̤̗̻̬̲̦͙͕̜̭͇̺̠̟̉̊́͐͛̐̎̀͐̏͐͋̊͗͑̃̓͋́̀̉͋̚͝͠͠m̸̢̨̛̛͙̫͕̟͇͎͎͈͍͙͈̪̫̜͉̣͉̮̖̬̖̻̣͓̻̹̥̙͗͌̑̌̂̆͐͐̂̔̈́̚ͅḛ̴̢̳̠̝̓͋̏̒̋̿͛̄̂̆͋͑̿̍̂̅͛̈̀͊͘̚͝?̴̨̨̖̮̟̯̩͎̤̼̪̙̮̬͑̿̋͌̒̉̎̽̅̌͘͜͠ ̶̧̹̙͈̝͔̾̄̅͒̊̊̀̃̾̈̑̇̐̌̈̏̾͋
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ̵̧̘̫̦͉̦̣̟͚͇̯̝͚̖͔͇̱͔̹̎̈̔̈̇͑͊̋͋͐̊̃̿̈͆̆̂̆̌̆͌͂͘̕͠͝Ṡ̶̛̛̛͈̳̗͚͓̲̬̤͕̯̓̍͊̊͗̀͂̓͆͋̇̈́̂̏̍͠͝ţ̶̢̤͙͇͔̼͉̙̞̜̫̼̳͇͙̮͔͍͔̞̬̻͉̲͔̲͕͗̾̐̉́̕͜͜͝͠͝ơ̶̟̆̅̐͒̄̉̈́̐͗p̶̡̧̜̯̱̻̞͚̞͈͉̭̯̙̜̻͈̣̹͔̟͉͖̭̖̝̰̥̥͇̫̞͊͜͠!̸̡̢̢̹̲̯͔̝̮͓̣̺̖̝̲̳̈̋̊̌͑̕͜͠͝ ̶̧̛̮̻̤̜̟͖͚̼͔͖̣͖͓̖̠͖̪̄͛͑̏̓̎͂̉͆̑̏̂̊̃̔̔̾͊͒̈́͐̏͐̓͑̌̚̕͜͝L̵̹̍͛͆̀̐͒̓͑́̎̄̌̓̾̽̚̕͜͜͠͠ę̷̧̢̧̧̥͕̜̱̫͓̜̪͎̋̇͑t̵̡̢̡̛̳̫̗͚͚̖͉͈̤͔͈̥̲̥̮̹̺̙̬̙̥̃̍̐̃̅̄̌̾͐͂͛̆̋͗́̄̓̏̃̄̓͋̕͠͝ͅ ̴̟̗͚͌́̈̈́͛͛̓̔͗̈́̋͛̍̅͗̏͘̚͝͠͝m̴̧̛̬̖̞̘̹̥̣̞̺̘̹͍̞̥̮͓͇͖̙̣͇͊͆̽̄̽̈́̓͒̅̏̎̍̿͗͆͐̐́̚͘͜͜͜ͅe̴͇̰̠̦̖͊̍̓̽̊͗̎̐̄͑͗̊̎̋͋̿̑̚͝͝͝ ̸̨̢̰̭̹̼̻͙̤̝̦̦̺̺̺͍̱͇͇̣̦͕̟͇͖̪̟̗̩̩̊̌̈s̷̡̧̲̖͓̗̰̥̪̯͚͚̈̋̍̃͗͊̊̍̓̚̚͜͝a̷̧̙͕͇̰̭̦̤͇̤̝̘̝͕̱͊̾͗͊̎̾̈́̄̈́̏̀̈́̔̀͠y̶̝͐̒̈́̈͗̄̿̆̄͒͘̕͝͝ ̶̼̓͋͂̉̿̾̌̾̈́̂̈́̔͂̍̉̄͛̃̄̓͒͆̍͘͘͘͝͝͝w̷̧͔͉̟͓̣̰̭̝̯̼͙̝͎͖̮͍̞͍̲͉̝̟̺͂̍̑̓͐́͛̓̄̿͒̾̓̈͆̄͐̅̃͐̌͘͜͠͝͝h̸͈̫̥̟͍̤̟͕̼̳̰͔̤͋̐̓͋̄̿͊̓͊̆͑̂̊̒̃̎͗͝a̷̧̢̨̢̳͎̭̻̬̰̠͕͉̫̲͇̳͚̠̼̻̺̠̍͐͒͆̊̓̊͗̀͜͜t̷̨̧͎̬̳̖͈̮̮̻̫̣̺̗̞̦͈̗͆͗̈̀͑̏̑͐̃̓͑̏͊͜ͅ ̶̨̧̢̥̭̯̰̞̠̱̻͓͉͉̗̹̻͙̪̮͓̱̼̘̠͖͙̝̈́̌̃̅̈́̽͐̆͆̚͠I̴͓̠̻̙̻̭̟̯̖̖̤͎̱͇̩͔̣͔̬̾̔͌̀̈́̔́͛̽̏̉̏̀̅͆̽̊̂̈́̃̽̆͗̌̀̂͘͜͝ ̵̧̛̼̼̞̞̮̻̰̬̲̮̲̖̻̲̺͍̤̘͕̬̠͊͐̍̑̆̌͐̽͆̀̈́̈̉̈͂̔̃̓̂͂̏n̵̨̡̧̡̡̢̛̙̘̪̖̼̻̮͎̣͉̮͔͕͍̬͙̲͇̦̮͐͐͐̃͒̈́̑̊̉̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝e̶̥͕̎͂e̴̳͍͎͖͍̞͔̰͈͖͇̰̮̖̱̯̜͎̮̘͙̺̗̗̜̖̱̓̔̔̿͑̐̒̓̊̃̓͐̌͂̊́̔̆͘͘͘͘̕͝ḑ̵̡̡͖̖̮͚̼͖̥̳̙̥̹̻̖̯̞̦͔̖͈̮̖̝̋̑̏͌̐̈́̐ ̴̛̬̏̈̎́̇͗̃̑̈̋̿t̴̛̛̤̰̺̩̪̑̈́̑̒̄̆͗́̋̿͑͒̾̔̇̌̍͐̊͘̚͠͠o̴̧̨̡̨̱̺̦̪̺̮͚͓̟̫̹͔̬̻͚̳̱̻̘͉͔͔͇̹̎̽͗̇͌̄̈́͒̌̽̐̐͋͊̂͛͘̕͘͜͝ͅ ̴̠̲̜̝̯̥̰͔̖̈́̇̐̃͗͌̊̈́̽̊͜s̴̢̨̛̛͓̙̮̲͈̤̘͔̪̹̲͕̣̝̙͉͉͍̦͔̗̳̹̾̒̋̈́̅͆̈̂̓͑͂̎̾̈́̓̏͗͊̿̋̕͜͠͝͝͠a̵̡̛͇̫͖̥̳͉͔̦͓̙̙̭̦͗̽̓̐̈́̇͂̍͛̒̀y̶̡̧̧̪̞̞̰̤̝̖̜̗͎̾́̾͑̋͋̇̿̈́͘!̴̧̧̡̛͉͖͔̫̝̞̩̠̤̰̱͇͕̹̗̟͉͙̯̣͚̈̈́̈̉̊̈́̔̄͒̐̄͊͊ͅͅͅ


End file.
